


Love Bite

by thats_my_bulma



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 3 year gap, Explicit Language, F/M, First Kiss, I enjoy using the fuck word i'm sorry, Masturbation, One shot request, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, kind of, not really in detail, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_my_bulma/pseuds/thats_my_bulma
Summary: It was clear to Bulma that there was some fucked up, angry chemistry between the two of them- but she had never dreamed they would actually act upon it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Danipopplers from Tumblr requested “If you bite your lip one more time, I’m going to do it for you.”  
> Thanks so much for the request! :)

Vegeta glared at her as she passed. _She_ with her bouncing blue curls and too-tight clothes, always tinkering with electronics, always running around with a wrench in her hand and her ass hanging out. Bulma was distracting, a goddamn disturbance to his training and person. She was a constant whirlwind of anger, laughter and teasing female anatomy that she barely hid in the summer heat.

And _oh_ , how they fought. He complained about her half-assed electronics, and about the shitty Earth technology always breaking down around him. She would blow up with anger, red in the face and spitting insults about his piss-poor attitude and reckless treatment of her ‘sophisticated machines’.  

It was a never-ending cycle. He yelled at her, she bitched at him, threw said wrenches at his face. He would point his finger at her, threatening to blow her puny human body to the ends of the earth, and that usually shut her up…for a time. It had been this way since the exceedingly bizarre accounts on Namek had ended, leading to the equally as strange living conditions in the Brief’s family compound.

He was convinced that every living being on the planet (especially Bulma's mother) had been fashioned by some malevolent creator to do nothing but infuriate him endlessly. Not a day went by that Vegeta didn’t have fleeting thoughts about blowing up the damned planet…but. _She._

Lately _she_ had been on his mind more than he would ever admit, and he absolutely hated it. He loathed the fact that his private thoughts had been invaded with bawdy images of her splayed out on his bed, wearing nothing but a coy smile and begging for him to join her. The ridiculous fantasies led to many nights in the dark, with only his hand to satisfy the foolish biological urges that stirred within him. A hell of a way for a fucking prince to get off. _Tch._

She had almost made her way out of his sight when his lip curled menacingly, and he yelled.

“Woman!”

Bulma stopped abruptly, turning slowly around, meeting Vegeta’s dark eyes with hers narrowed irritably. _Why do I even humor him…_

“Vegeta, I don’t have time for your bullshit today. Leave. Me. _Alone_.”

He narrowed his eyes. _Impudent, High-spirited little wench._

“Brazen woman, you know I could blow this planet up with the snap of my fingers?”

“Go put a shirt on.”

“I could say the same to you.”

She ignored him, turning to leave when he manifested a foot front of her, too fast for her eyes to follow. She inhaled, taken aback as he crossed his arms _. So close._

“The gravity room on the ship.”

“What about it? Spit it out, I don’t have time for this!”

“It’s malfunctioning.”

She glared at him, biting her lip to keep from blowing up. She knew that’s what he wanted, for her to scream and throw things at him. He clearly had some kind of strange fetish for being yelled at.

“I don’t have time to work on it today, Vegeta.” She said, mustering up all the willpower she could manage, containing her urge to spit venom and ultimately make his fucking day. He knitted his eyebrows, narrowing his lips slightly. She watched him eagerly as he concentrated, knowing his wicked brain was trying it’s very best to figure out why the situation hadn’t escalated as he had planned for it to. She grinned as his jaw twitched.

“Woman…” He started, before Bulma’s phone interrupted his half-baked retort, chirruping loud pop music that made Vegeta grit his teeth. Bulma reached into the back pocket of her cut-offs, pulling the phone out and looking at the screen. She shook her head, holding one finger up at him.

“Shut up, it’s a business call.” She asserted, answering the phone with the most professional of voices. Vegeta made a face as she paced, nodding and throwing her arm up as if the dipshit on the other line could see her body language. _Stupid humans_.

“Alright, yes of course. It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Thanks for letting me know!” She sang before dropping the call, her face changing from chipper to pissed at an astonishing speed.

“Asshole. _What an asshole_. Well, now I’ve got plenty of time today since Mr. I’ve-changed-my-mind-fifty-fucking-times canceled the meeting, _again_. So, Vegeta, old buddy ol’ pal, what kind of gravity tragedy do you have in store for me today.” Bulma huffed, shifting her pack of tools irritably as a smirk grew on Vegeta’s lips. _God._

She hated the look. It was his ‘I’ve won again’ look. She also hated the fact that the grin looked startlingly handsome on his face, a fearsome dominance that she found oddly attractive.    

“Ah, so eager, just can’t wait to get to work for me now, can you?” Vegeta mocked, snapping his finger as he walked past. She curled her lip in anger, still holding back the bulk of her ire, if only by a thread.

-

“ _Ho_ -lee _shit_ Vegeta, what the hell happened in here?” Bulma grimaced, turning from the huge hole in the roof to the Saiyan leaning in the doorway. He shrugged, a grin still tugging at his lips, absolutely infuriating her. She pressed her fingernails into her palms in an attempt to quell her fury.

“Vegeta, pal, you’ve got to quit blowing up this room. I’m serious. I will kick your ass out of my house…”

“You won’t.” He interrupted, his expression suddenly dark.

Bulma swallowed hard, feeling as if her nails had broken the skin.

“I will.” She dared, and he was on her in a flash, pointing directly in her face.

“You. _Won’t_.”

“ _Just watch me_.” She hissed, furious, biting her lip until she tasted blood. Vegeta hesitated, wondering what the fuck had gotten into him as his hand made its way to her chin, his thumb pressed just below her reddened lip.

“Woman, if you bite your lip one more time, I’m going to do it for you.” He growled as Bulma stared at him in pure shock. It was clear that there was some fucked up, angry chemistry between the two of them, but she had never dreamed they would actually act upon it.

“Do it.” Bulma swallowed, watching his reaction carefully. Vegeta dropped his hand and narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists as he weighed the situation in his head. If he embraced her in any way, things could get messy very fast. After all, he _did_ live in the same house as her. He swallowed, his tenacity melting as she stared at him with impossibly blue eyes, her breasts heaving under her thin tank top as she breathed heavily. 

_To hell with it. Reckless abandon._

He embraced her, trying to figure out where to place his hands and finally resting them on her hips. He felt his own heart betray him, as it rabbited from anticipation. It had been a _very_ long time since he had experienced any intimacy with a woman. He leaned in to the crook of her neck, his face in her curls as he whispered in her ear.

“What about your pathetic excuse for a man?”

“What pathetic excuse for a man?” She replied, her heart hammering in her chest, her skin turning to gooseflesh as his warm breath exhaled on her neck. She could tell that he was scenting her, taking in the aroma of her flesh with senses she couldn’t comprehend. For some inexplicable reason the act drove her wild, and she grabbed onto the bare flesh of his arms.

“You don’t pair up with him anymore?” He asked, inhaling deeply, relishing in her sweet, somewhat salty scent. He felt awkward, clumsy with his hands as he ran them under her shirt, touching the dewy skin of her back to her apparent approval; he could smell her arousal emanating from her body like perfume. He grinned into her jawline, drawing his teeth over her skin delicately, eliciting a short moan from her lips as his drew close to hers.

“No, not anymore.” She whispered, nearly holding her breath as she waited for his next move with giddy anticipation.  

"Good." He replied, biting her lip gently, running his hands to her breasts as she bit back, nipping him a bit harder and causing him to grin into her lips.

"Good." She repeated breathily, kissing his lips, parting them proficiently before running her tongue over his. He reciprocated readily, guiding her against the cool metal wall of the ship as they shared their first intimate moment in dim light and sweltering, summer heat.

 


	2. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta tries to remain stoic and deny the woman, but he can't escape his growing attraction to her.  
> Smut heavy- so needless to say, this is NSFW :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> runlikehells & xladyg228x from tumblr both requested this prompt (Yell at me again, and I’ll give you a real reason to scream), and it really makes a great follow up to 'Love Bite'! Thanks so much for your requests, I hope you enjoy :)

_It was a mistake._

He should have never gotten so close to Bulma, never breathed her scent so intimately, never _ever_ should have tasted her lips. There would be no good that would come of the act- the kissing, the fondling… but damn it, he had wanted _more_. It had taken all his willpower to not ravish her when she was rubbing all over him, how close they had been to coupling. Just remove a few thin articles of fabric and…

“And that would have made the whole thing worse.” Vegeta murmured to himself, tapping his fingers on the dresser in his borrowed room. An orange glow from the streetlights outside filtered through slatted blinds, casting one side of his face in barred light and the other in heavy shadow as he glared at himself in the mirror. He grimaced, stepping back and sitting on the end of his bed, fresh from the shower with his towel wrapped tightly around his waist.

The Saiyan fidgeted, looking down at his hands, opening and closing them into fists as his mind wandered to the events earlier in the day. He couldn’t help but recall how soft her skin had felt beneath his rough fingers, couldn’t stop himself from reliving the sounds of her kittenish moans as he felt her up, greedily grabbing her breasts, squeezing her nipples as she breathed onto his neck. It had all been pleasurable, yes, but it was stupid and entirely counterproductive to his training. He shouldn’t be wasting his time fucking around with _that woman_.

 _But_ …He had gotten a taste for her, and now he was in trouble. _Deep Shit_.

Vegeta concluded that he couldn’t clear his mind of her, and he closed his eyes with a deep, prolonged sigh. There was no getting past it, he wouldn’t be able to sleep until he took care of himself. He laid back on the bed, his body striped with orange bars of light as he stared at the ceiling, wondering how in the fuck he had ended up on this shitty planet, hosted by the most tempting creature in all the many worlds he had known.

“Some goddamn luck.” He breathed, running his hand over the towel, ready to remove it and pleasure himself, a most degrading act- when he heard the doorknob click. His eyes widened in shock and he sat up, glaring into the darkness and trying to sense the intruder which caught him entirely off guard. _This is why temptation is dangerous._

“Get the fuck out of here!” He spat, standing up with a guarded stance while gold energy glowed in his right palm. He tried to sense a lifeforce but could only pick up a faint signal, either a weakling or someone doing a damn good job of hiding it.

“Jesus, Vegeta, calm down.” Bulma retorted, slipping into his room and closing the door quietly behind her. She smiled when she saw him in his towel, an excited fluttering racing through her core just imagining the white fabric just slipping right off his hips.

“Damn it Bulma, what the hell are you doing here.” He exhaled, dropping his fearsome stance and running his hand over his face irritably.

“I just, _well_. I…” She trailed, giving him a coquettish grin in the amber light, and he shook his head slowly.

“ _No_ , don’t even start with that shit. And why didn’t you make your presence known, tapping or…calling out first? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Why didn’t you lock the door then?”

He stared at her, trying to read her face, not entirely grasping how he could lock such a primitive door without electronics. The notion that he could have been locking said door the entire time he had lived in the compound pissed him off, and he threw his hands up.

“Whatever! Just go. Leave, I need to… sleep.”

“You see this little knob here? You turn it like this…” Bulma turned the lock vertically, grinning as he narrowed his eyes at her, “To lock it.”

“I knew that! Do you think I’m a moron?”

“Of course not. But I do think that you’re lonely, right? I’m lonely too.” She purred, approaching him as he backed up a step, balling his fists as his mind wandered to whether she was naked underneath the dainty pink robe tied around her slight frame. He bit the inside of his lip, trying to focus.

“I wasn’t kidding when I told you to get out of here.” He growled, and she stopped in her tracks, throwing her hands to her hips. His reluctance confused her, as she clearly noticed him staring down the deep neckline of her robe, getting a sneak peek of her fine goods.

 “You seemed like you enjoyed me earlier, what’s wrong now?”

“You were rubbing all over me like a cat in heat, what was I supposed to do?”

“Then I guess I’ll just call you Tom! And if you remember correctly, Mr. Tom, _you_ were the one who initiated the make out session.” She replied smartly, and he made a face at her. She wasn’t wrong, and he didn’t know why the hell she had called him Tom- which irritated him further.

He couldn’t find a way around her, and the longer she stayed, the more she tempted him with her cloyingly feminine scent and ridiculously perfect anatomy. He thought fleetingly about turning around, opening the window and escaping into the night wearing nothing but a towel; but the overwhelming lust that had possessed him earlier came creeping right back up.

He felt as if his body was betraying him, as his biological urges once again took the reins and threw reason out the same window he had wanted to escape from. He wished to deny her, to deny himself, to forget about the whole thing. But, the mental wall he had built to keep others out, one he had built brick by brick, had cracked open for her. And he just couldn’t deny that he wanted her. _Badly._

“ _So, what_? What if I’ve changed my mind?!” He yelled at her, _knowing_ that his words would get under her skin, just _waiting_ for her to yell back so he could witness her spitfire demeanor; a behavior that few others had ever shown to him in his thirty-one years of life.

“You didn’t change your mind, I can see it in your eyes. You want me.” Bulma crooned, tilting her head and smiling roguishly.

Vegeta’s jaw twitched as she spoke a truth that he didn’t want to hear, a truth that she certainly didn’t need to know just by looking into his eyes. Just how far had he fallen from his lofty tower, that a human could read him so?

“I made a mistake earlier. I’m a Saiyan prince you know, I shouldn’t be soiling myself with some human woman.” He growled, waiting for her to take the bait with a dark grin.

“You’re an asshole.”

“I’m not attracted to you, get out.”

“Bull SHIT! I just saw you trying to get a good look at my tits, don’t tell me you you’re not attracted to me!”

“You are vastly mistaken, _woman_ , if you think I would want to get an eyeful of those underdeveloped… _things_.” He insulted, watching her intently. And to his delight her face reddened and her fists clenched.

“I’ll have you know that I am _very_ well endowed for my stature, and they are _quite_ something to look at, but I guess you’ll just settle for one good grope and then go jack off by yourself somewhere!” Bulma screamed, her rage boiling over the top, wishing she had something within arm’s length to throw at the alien bastard.

Despite her words, Vegeta was filled with a strange, dark pleasure that flooded his system when their spats escalated to the point of screaming. A puny human yelling at a being that could effortlessly kill her in moments was just too good. She was like a Saiyan woman with no fear, and it drove him wild.

 “Vulgar woman! You have no decency, do you?”

“Fuck you!”

“Yell at me again and I’ll give you a reason to scream.” He threatened, moving closer to Bulma, thrilled as she balled her fist up, her face set in a furious scowl when she tried to hit him in the stomach. He laughed, grabbing her hand before she could make contact with his abs, and she hissed. 

“Damn it! You are the most wretched, vile person I’ve ever met!” She yelled, pulling her hand away and throwing up her arms in exasperation. He quickly grabbed her wrists, lowering her arms effortlessly and pulled her close to him. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt the firm length of his erection pushing against her hip bone.

“You have _no_ idea, woman.” He husked, and she parted her lips, staring at his shadowy face in quiet understanding. Yelling, fighting and gnashing of teeth- it was like foreplay to him. _Holy shit._ She almost questioned him out loud, asking if this was some sort of kink before biting her tongue; she was getting what she wanted, and sure as hell didn’t want to ruin the moment.

“Don’t I?” She questioned coyly, “Then why don’t you show me how dreadful you are, Saiyan.”

He withheld a grin, appreciating the moment when the clever woman had caught on to his game. How her eyes had widened when he had pressed himself against her, how she didn’t miss a beat with her words...

“Foolish human,” He growled, grabbing the silky length of fabric tied loosely around her waist and pulling it, “I told you I was going to make you scream, what have you gotten yourself into?”

Bulma gave him a wicked grin as the robe fell open, and she opened the garment fully, letting it fall off her shoulders and drop to the floor.

“What shall I do?” She breathed, and he ran his eyes over her nude body in the dim, brassy light.

 _She was perfect._ Fucking otherworldly, her frame as delicate as porcelain, her curls tumbling over her shoulders and her breasts, pert and delicious. _Quite_ delicious. He took a deep breath, quietly staring for another short moment before grabbing her without warning, tossing her on the bed as she let out a playful squeal.

He looked down at her, striped in the amber light and looking just as he had dreamed, lying back and ready for him, _wanting_ him. The moment felt surreal as his depraved fantasies came to life in front of his eyes, and he was ready. _He was more than ready._

Vegeta pulled at the towel around his waist, throwing it aside carelessly as he neared the bed- and Bulma was not at all disappointed by what she saw. She bit her lower lip as he climbed on top of her without hesitation, her heart racing as she leaned up to meet him with a deep, desperate kiss. She ran her hands over the muscles of his shoulders, tracing them down his arms before he grabbed her wrists, pinning them to either side of her head with his hands. His tongue rolled over hers as each of them nipped at one another’s lips, both growing increasingly anxious for more and more _and more_.

He pulled away from her as she panted, his heart hammering as he lowered his mouth to her nipple, licking it lightly before taking it in his lips, sucking and nipping it as she mewled. She ran her fingers through the thick shock of his hair before he pulled back and traced one hand down her body. She gave a low moan as his surprisingly gentle touch sent shivering, electric pleasure to her core, and she exhaled when his hand dropped beneath her neatly trimmed curls.

Vegeta swallowed as he explored, running his fingers over the woman’s folds, tracing her slick borderline before slipping two digits inside of her. Bulma inhaled heavily as he ran rough fingers into her, her hands gripping the blankets in ecstasy as he pushed them in deeply, then pulled them out slowly, repeating the process and making Bulma frantic.

“Faster, faster now!” She whimpered, and he showed her a dark, impish grin. He was testing the waters, so to say. He had not been with many women, it had been several years since the last, and none he had coupled with had been so close to a Saiyan as Bulma. None had been nearly half as gorgeous, either. So, he took his time as she squirmed and moaned, stroking his length above her and speeding the pace up slightly until she was drenched and pleading. Only then did he obey her wishes.

She opened her eyes in surprise as he flipped her over as easily as turning a feather, and he lifted her back end up, grabbing her perfectly round ass with one hand and teasing her soaked threshold with the head of his cock. She turned her head to look back at the Saiyan, his form almost entirely in shadow, and he looked dangerous, predatory. _Fucking hot._

“I told you I’d give you a reason to scream.” He growled at her, his heart racing as he lingered at her borderline, his body begging him to push through, to feel her wet warmth squeeze around his cock- but he waited for her reply. She looked back at him with heavy lids, her lips turned up slightly in the corners in playful defiance.

“Then _make me_.” She dared him, and without hesitation his throbbing cock vanished inside her. He closed his eyes and inhaled, her tight walls pressing around him, a feeling better than he could have ever imagined. Why in the hell he would deny himself this feeling was beyond him in that moment, and he began a grueling pace, bucking into her to make up for the years of celibacy he had forced himself to endure.

Bulma grabbed the blanket in fistfuls, any semblance of thought replaced by mind numbing ecstasy as he pounded into her, rocking her body and the bedframe as she panted below, moaning audibly into the sheets. He continued some time, his hands pressing into the flesh of her hips, sweat beading up on his body and dripping onto her back before he slowed his pace, pulling out of her abruptly. He needed to see her face. 

“Turn around.” He commanded, and she obeyed without complaint, flipping over to meet him, grabbing his shoulders as he picked her up. Bulma easily slid back onto his length as he supported her body, sweating and flushed, her curls a wild mess tumbling around her face as she began to bounce on his cock. She threw her head back as she held fast to his shoulders, screaming various expletives out loud and digging her nails into his scarred skin as he panted, trying to stifle his own moans of pleasure.

His consciousness was hazy and flooded with lust, but he felt as if he had to keep his composure, at least to some extent. He found himself doing a poor job of it, however, when she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he lowered her to the bed as her legs found their way around his taut waist. He panted over her, moaning deeply as he watched her tits bounce, staring in fascination as she mewled and grasped at his arms when her climax fell upon her.

“Ah, fuck...I’m coming!” She cried out, her body tensing up as she slowed her pace. He panted with her as she came, her body trembling, her walls fluttering around his cock as pleasure paralyzed her form. He couldn’t help but lean into her, kissing her reddened lips as she swooned, and she gently reciprocated. Bulma let her head fall back into the sheets after the rapture had subsided, throwing her arms behind her head, her chest heaving as she slowly opened her eyes to meet his. She smiled once again, a wicked look that sent a fresh wave of excitement through his body as he glared at her.

“It’s your turn.” She whispered, and he produced a low growl before lifting her legs up, eliciting an excited yelp from her as he placed her feet on his shoulders. He held nothing back as he rutted into her, gritting his teeth as sweat poured down his face and body. He watched with hooded lids as she ran her hands through her curls, biting her lip and moaning his name. _His damn name_. She had been the only woman to ever do so, and the thrill of the stupid, simple act sent him over the edge.

“ _Fuck_.” He groaned, gripping her ankles and mindlessly giving one last, strong thrust into her as she tightened her walls around him. A quake of intense pleasure shook through his body, and he spilled himself into her with his mind a haze of pure, fulfilling release. The world drifted away, if only for a short time, as he lost himself inside her.

Bulma watched him intently as he recovered from his climax, fascinated at the length of his orgasm and somewhat jealous that hers never lasted half so long. She ran her fingertips over his face as he breathed heavily, opening his eyes to meet hers only for a moment. _He had let her in too close…_

“How was it, big guy?” She chirruped, and he sighed heavily, rolling off her and onto his back. She turned over to him, staring at him intently before he grunted his approval. His breathing returned to normal and he opened one eye as she spoke.

“Well it was good for me, damn, you’re the best I’ve ever had. _By far_.” She replied, exhaling dreamily, already game for another round with the Saiyan.

“ _Tch_. Of course I was.” He growled, thinking the very same thing about her, but knowing he would rather die than admit it. She grinned to herself, staring at him as he breathed, entirely fascinated by him. The mysterious, dangerous and ridiculously handsome Saiyan had shown her the most private, intimate part of himself- and though it was only a small taste, she longed to devour more.

“What are you looking at.” He murmured, and she laughed.

“ _You_ , you asshole.” She replied, and he turned over, facing the windows with his scarred back to her. _Too close, too close_. This was going to fuck up everything… He weighed the outcomes of the situation in his head, none of them positive for him, none of them ending well at all- when she placed her dainty hands on his neck, on his shoulders.

He opened his eyes wide, ready to tell her to get the hell off of him when she began _kneading them_. It was another first, another pleasure, and although he wanted to tell her to stop, to leave his room and never return- he couldn’t. She was a witch that was trying to tame him, an enchantress seducing him, and he couldn’t say no or break the spell that she was imposing on him. But, as her fingers worked into his muscles, he knew that for the short time he was to remain on the planet, that it wouldn’t be _so_ bad to have a lover.

 


End file.
